Tajemnicza wyspa/II/05
| autor=Juliusz Verne | autor1= | sekcja=Tom II | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} ROZDZIAŁ V. (Projekt powrotu południowem wybrzeżem. — Kształty wybrzeża. — Poszukiwania za domniemanymi rozbitkami. — Szczątki w powietrzu. — Odkrycie małej naturalnej przystani. — O północy u brzegów Dziękczynnej. — Czółno nadpływające.) Cyrus Smith z towarzyszami swoimi spali snem niewinnych świstaków w jaskini, której im jaguar tak grzecznie był ustąpił. Ze wschodem słońca wszyscy znajdowali się już nad brzegiem morza, u samej kończyny przylądka, a wzrok ich wybiegł raz jeszcze na kraniec widnokręgu, którego dwie trzecie części obwodu były widoczne. Raz ostatni jeszcze mógł się przekonać inżynier, że żaden żagiel ani kadłub okrętu nie pojawił się na morzu, a i przez dalekowidz nie mógł dopatrzeć żadnego podejrzanego przedmiotu. Toż samo i na wybrzeżu nie widać było nic zgoła, przynajmniej na tej części jego, która w prostej ciągnąc się linji, tworzyła południowy brzeg przylądku na długość trzech mil, po za nią bowiem liczne urwiska i załomy zasłaniały resztę wybrzeża, tak, że nawet z samej kończyny półwyspu Gadzinowego nie można było dostrzedz przylądku Ostrego Szponu, zakrytego stromemi skałami. Pozostawało im zatem zbadać jeszcze południowe wybrzeża wyspy. Lecz tu zachodziło pytanie: czyli należało natychmiast przedsięwziąć to badanie i poświęcić mu cały ten dzień 2go listopada? To nie wchodziło bynajmniej w zakres pierwotnego ich planu. Zostawiając czółno u źródeł Dziękczynnej, postanowili zwidziwszy zachodnie wybrzeża, powrócić po nie i korytem Dziękczynnej popłynąć z powrotem do Pałacu Granitowego. Cyrus Smith sądził wówczas, że u wybrzeży zachodnich znajdzie się przystań zdolna posłużyć, czy to za schronienie dla okrętu uszkodzonego burzą, czyli też za miejsce spoczynku dla statku odbywającego regularny swój kurs żeglugi. Od chwili jednak, kiedy przekonali się, że na wybrzeżach tych nie było nigdzie miejsca odpowiedniego do wylądowania, trzeba było u południowych wybrzeży wyspy szukać tego, czego nie znaleźli u zachodnich. Gedeon Spilett był tym, który zaproponował dalsze poszukiwania, tak, ażeby kwestja domniemanego rozbicia raz stanowczo została rozstrzygniętą i zapytał, w jakiej odległości mógł się znajdować przylądek Ostrego Szponu od kończyny półwyspu. — W odległości blisko trzydziestu mil — odparł inżynier — biorąc w rachubę wszystkie zakręty i załomy wybrzeża. — Trzydzieści mil! — ciągnął dalej Gedeon Spilett. — To dobry dzień drogi. Mimo to sądzę, że idąc wzdłuż wybrzeży południowych, powinniśmy zajść wreszcie do Pałacu Granitowego. — Ależ od przylądka Ostrego Szponu do Pałacu Granitowego trzeba liczyć jeszcze najmniej dziesięć mil drogi — zauważył Harbert. — Przypuśćmyż zatem, że wszystkiego razem będzie mil czterdzieści — odparł korespondent — i nie cofajmy się przed niemi. Zwidzimy przynajmniej te nieznane nam wybrzeża i nie będziemy potrzebowali powtarzać tego po raz drugi. — Bardzo słusznie — rzekł na to Pencroff. — Lecz co będzie z czółnem? — Czółno, jeśli mogło zostać samo jeden dzień u źródła Dziękczynnej, potrafi zostać i dwa dni! Jak dotąd, nie możemy się skarżyć, ażeby wyspa niepokojoną była przez złodziejów! — A jednak kiedy przypomnę sobie owo zdarzenie z żółwiem — rzekł marynarz — to zaczynam tracić bezwzględną ufność. — Ba, żółw! żółw! — odparł korespondent. — Alboż nie wiesz, że to morze postawiło go na nogi? — Kto wie? — bąknął inżynier. — Ale bo.... — odezwał się Nab. Nab miał widocznie coś do powiedzenia, bo otworzył usta do gadania, ale nie gadał nic. — Co chciałeś powiedzieć, Nabie? — zapytał go inżynier. — Jeśli będziemy wracać wybrzeżem aż do przylądku Ostrego Szponu — odparł Nab — to minąwszy ten przylądek, przetnie nam drogę... — Dziękczynna! W samej rzeczy — odparł Harbert — i nie będziemy mieli ani mostu ani łodzi, ażeby ją przebyć na drugą stronę. — Więc dobrze, panie Cyrus — odparł Pencroff. — Mając kilka pniaków drzewa, potrafimy jakoś przepłynąć tę rzekę! — Bądź co bądź jednak — rzekł Gedeon Spilett — dobrze będzie wybudować most, jeśli chcemy mieć ułatwiony przystęp do lasu Zachodniej Ręki! — Most! — zawołał Pencroff — i cóż z tego, alboż p. Smith nie jest inżynierem, co się zowie? Chcemy mostu, to on nam zbuduje most! Co się zaś tyczy tego, ażeby przewieść was na drugi brzeg Dziękczynnej i to bez zamoczenia jednej nitki — to już moja rzecz. Mamy jeszcze żywności na jeden dzień, więcej nam niczego nie trzeba, a zresztą, dziś może nie zabraknie nam zwierzyny, jak to było wczoraj. W drogę zatem! Wniosek korespondenta, tak żywo poparty przez marynarza, uzyskał ogólną aprobatę, każdemu bowiem zależało na tem, ażeby raz rozstrzygnąć wszystkie wątpliwości, a skierowawszy drogę na przylądek Ostrego Szponu, zakończonoby tem samem wszystkie poszukiwania. Nie było jednak godziny jednej do stracenia, bo mil czterdzieści to tęgi kawał drogi i ani myśleć było prędzej stanąć w Pałacu Granitowym, aż w nocy. O godzinie szóstej z rana drużyna nasza ruszyła w drogę. Na wypadek jakiego spotkania z dwu lub czworonożnemi zwierzętami ponabijano strzelby kulami, a Top, który miał biedz na czele pochodu, otrzymał rozkaz przeszukiwania zarośli z kraju lasu. Począwszy od kończyny przylądku tworzącego jakoby ogon półwyspu, zaokrąglało się wybrzeże na długość pięciu mil, którą to przestrzeń przebyto bardzo szybko; pomimo najskrupulatniejszego poszukiwania jednak nie odkryto nigdzie najmniejszych śladów ani dawniejszego ani świeższego wylądowania, ani żadnych szczątków, ani pozostałych resztek koczowiska, ani popiołów z zagasłego ogniska, ani śladu ludzkiej stopy! Osadnicy nasi przybywszy do punktu, w którym kończyło się zaokrąglenie, a dalej w kierunku północno-wschodnim rozpoczynała się Zatoka Waszyngtona, mogli ogarnąć wzrokiem południowe wybrzeże wyspy w całej jego rozciągłości. W oddaleniu dwudziestupięciu mil kończyło się wybrzeże przylądkiem Ostrego Szponu, który majaczył zaledwie w mgle porannej i skutkiem dziwnego złudzenia optycznego zdawał się jakoby zawieszonym pomiędzy niebem a ziemią. Pomiędzy punktem, w którym znajdowali się wówczas osadnicy nasi a środkiem olbrzymiej zatoki, składało się wybrzeże: naprzód z płaszczyzny piaszczystej bardzo gładkiej i bardzo jednostajnej, obwiedzionej na tylnym planie szlakiem drzew; następnie kontury wybrzeża stawały się coraz nieregularniejszemi i wybiegały w morze tysiącem śpiczastych języków, a po za tem piętrzyły się w malowniczym nieładzie czarniawe skały, które kończyły się przylądkiem Ostrego Szponu. Taka była postać tej części wyspy, którą osadnicy nasi widzieli po raz pierwszy, i zatrzymawszy się chwilę, przebiegli jednym rzutem oka wzdłuż i wszerz. — Okręt, któryby chciał wylądować w tem miejscu — odezwał się Pencroff — musiałby zginąć niechybnie. Tu ławice piasczyste przedłużające się daleko w morze, a tam rafy! Niebezpieczna okolica! — Lecz z okrętu tego zostałoby przynajmniej coś — zauważył korespondent. — Na rafach zostałyby z niego trzaski, a na piaskach nic zgoła — odparł marynarz. — A to czemu? — Ponieważ piaski, stokroć niebezpieczniejsze jeszcze od skał, pochłaniają wszystko co w nie wpadnie, i kilka dni wystarczy, ażeby okręt o kilkuset tonach objętości zapadł się w nich bez śladu! — A zatem Pencroffie — zapytał inżynier — gdyby okręt jaki zapędził się w te piaski, nie byłoby w tem nic dziwnego, gdyby po ten czas nie pozostał po nim ślad żaden? — Ani trochę, panie Spilett, zwłaszcza przy niepogodzie i burzach. Jednak i w tym razie byłoby dziwnem, gdyby szczątki masztów i lin nie zostały wyrzucone na brzeg po za obręb morza. — Szukajmy więc dalej — odparł Cyrus Smith. O godzinie pierwszej z południa stanęli osadnicy nasi u środka zatoki Waszyngtona, przebywszy w tej chwili mil dwadzieścia. Zatrzymali się ażeby spożyć śniadanie. Odtąd zaczynały się nie regularne kontury wybrzeża; było ono dziwacznie poszarpane i pokryte długą linją owych raf następujących po ławicach piasczystych, których wierzchołki poczynało odpływające w tej chwili morze odsłaniać. Wiotkie fale morskie łamały się o czoła tych skał i rozpryskiwały się w długie wstęgi śnieżystej piany. Płaszczyzna piasczysta, począwszy od tego miejsca aż do samego przylądku Ostrego Szponu, tworzyła szlak wąski, ściśnięty pomiędzy szeregiem skał a krawędzią lasu. Droga stawała się odtąd uciążliwszą, nieprzeliczone bowiem rumowiska skał zawalały wybrzeże. Ściana granitowa rosła coraz bardziej, tak że z drzew, które w tyle na jej szczytach się wznosiły, widać było zaledwie wierzchołki zieleniejące, nieporuszane najmniejszym powiewem wiatru. Po półgodzinnym spoczynku osadnicy nasi puścili się w dalszą drogę, nie pomijając wzrokiem żadnego punktu, ani wśród skał ani na płaszczyźnie piasczystej. Pencroff z Nabem zapędzali się nawet pomiędzy skały, ilekroć przedmiot jaki zwrócił ich uwagę. Nie znajdowali jednak nic zgoła i tylko dziwaczne kształty skał łudziły ich wzrok daremnie. Za każdym razem mieli sposobność przekonać się, że okolica ta obfitowała w muszle i mięczaki przydatne do jedzenia, nie mogła być jednak pierwej wyeksploatowaną korzystnie, dopókiby nie została utworzoną komunikacja między obydwoma brzegami Dziękczynnej i środki przewozu nie zostały udoskonalone. Tak więc żaden ślad domniemanego rozbicia nie pojawiał się na wybrzeżu, a jednak każdy przedmiot jakiegokolwiek znaczenia, naprzykład kadłub okrętu, byłby był niezawodnie dostrzeżony, lub szczątki jego byłyby zostały na brzeg wyrzucone, podobnie jak owa skrzynia znaleziona w oddaleniu najmniej dwadzieścia mil ztamtąd. Tymczasem nie było nic zgoła. Około godziny trzeciej Cyrus Smith z towarzyszami swoimi przybyli do wąskiej szyi szczelnie zamkniętej, w którą żaden potok nie wpadał. Tworzyła ona rodzaj małej przystani naturalnej, zakrytej od strony morza, a łączył się z nią ciasny przesmyk pozostawiony między skałami. Na dnie tej szyi, jakieś wstrząśnienie gwałtowne przedarło krawędź skalistą, i czeluść wydrążona wśród skał, łagodnie wspinając się pod górę, dozwalała przystępu do górnej terasy, oddalonej od przylądka Ostrego Szponu najmniej mil dziesięć, a tem samem od Wielkiej Terasy na wprost blisko mil cztery. Gedeon Spilett zaproponował towarzyszom swoim zatrzymać się w tem miejscu. Wniosek ten przyjęto, podróż bowiem zaostrzyła apetyt wszystkich i chociaż to jeszcze nie była godzina objadowa, każdy jednak rad był posilić się kawałkiem dziczyzny. O tej przekąsce mieli czekać cierpliwie aż do wieczerzy w Pałacu Granitowym. W kilka minut później osadnicy nasi, usiadłszy pod przepysznem sklepieniem sosen morskich, spożywali wiktuały, które Nab wydobył ze swego tłómoczka. Miejsce to wznosiło się na pięćdziesiąt do sześćdziesiąt stóp po nad poziomem morza. Widok zatem był dość rozległy, a przeskoczywszy ostatnie skały przylądka, gubił się w zatoce Stanów Zjednoczonych. Lecz ani wysepki, ani Wielkiej Terasy nie było i nie mogło być widać, wypukłość bowiem ziemi i szpaler olbrzymich drzew zasłaniały zupełnie widnokrąg północny. Zbytecznem by było dodawać, że pomimo iż osadnicy nasi ogarniali wzrokiem tak szeroką przestrzeń morza, a inżynier dalekowidzem swoim przechodził punkt za punktem cały ten łuk widnokręgu, w którym niebo zlewało się z morzem, nie dostrzeżono jednak żadnego statku. Podobnie i całą tę część wybrzeża niezwidzonego dotąd jeszcze, zmierzono w szerz i wzdłuż dalekowidzem, począwszy od płaszczyzny piasczystej aż do raf, lecz żaden szczątek nie pojawił się na widnokręgu perspektywy. — A no, rzekł Gedeon Spilett, trzeba się pogodzić z rzeczywistością i pocieszyć się tem, że przynajmniej nikt nie przyjdzie niepokoić nas w posiadaniu wyspy Lincolna! — Ależ to ziarno śrótu! zawołał Harbert. Wszak sądzę, że ono nie było wcale urojonem! — Do kroćset, pewnie że nie! zawołał Pencroff pomny straconego zęba. — Jakiż ztąd wniosek? zapytał korespondent. — Taki, odparł inżynier: że temu trzy miesiące lub więcej, okręt jakiś dobrowolnie nie wylądował tu... — Jakto! przypuszczasz, Cyrusie, że się zapadł bez znaku? zawołał korespondent. — Nie mój drogi Spilett; chciej jednak zauważyć, że jeśli pewnem jest, że ludzka istota dotknęła stopą tej wyspy, to niemniej zdaje się być pewnem, że ją do tego czasu opuściła. — Więc, jeśli pana dobrze rozumiem, panie Cyrus, rzekł Harbert, okręt, który tu przybił, już odpłynął?... — Oczywiście. — A my straciliśmy bezpowrotnie sposobność zobaczenia kiedykolwiek naszej ojczyzny? zapytał Nab. — Obawiam się, że bezpowrotnie. — A zatem kiedy nas sposobność minęła, ruszajmy dalej! rzekł Pencroff, który począł już uczuwać tęsknotę za Pałacem Granitowym. Lecz zaledwie powstali, odezwało się nagle głośne szczekanie Topa, i pies wybiegł po chwili z lasu, trzymając w pysku kawałek jakiejś materji zawalanej błotem. — Nab wydarł psu szmatę tę z pyska. Był to kawałek tęgiego płótna. Top szczekał nieustannie i biegając wciąż tam i napowrót, zdawał się zachęcać swego pana, ażeby szedł za nim do lasu. — Jest tam coś, coby nam może wyjaśniło istnienie owego ziarnka śrótu! zawołał Pencroff. — Rozbitek jaki! odparł Harbert. — Może ranny! rzekł Nab. — Lub nieżywy! odparł korespondent. I wszyscy społem pobiegli za psem między olbrzymie sosny tworzące pierwszy szpaler lasu. Na wszelki wypadek Cyrus Schmith z towarzyszami swoimi mieli broń w pogotowiu. Musieli dość daleko zapuszczać się w las, lecz ku wielkiemu rozczarowaniu swojemu, nie spostrzegli dotąd ani śladu ludzkiej stopy. Krzaki i ljany były nietknięte, trzeba się nawet było przerębywać przez nie siekierą, tak jak to czynili wśród gęstwiny w samej głębi boru. Trudno więc było przypuścić, ażeby człowiek był już tamtędy przechodził, a jednak Top biegał tam i sam, nie jak pies, który tropi na los szczęścia, lecz jak istota obdarzona wolą i postępująca podług pewnej wytkniętej myśli. Po siedmiu lub ośmiu minutach biegu, Top zatrzymał się. Osadnicy nasi wyszli na polankę opasaną wysokiemi drzewami, rozglądnęli się dokoła, nie spostrzegli jednak nic zgoła ani między krzakami ani między drzewami. — Cóż to się znaczy, Top? zapytał Cyrus Smith. Top począł szczekać jeszcze głośniej i skakać dokoła olbrzymiej sosny. Nagle Pencroff zawołał: — A to wybornie! a to wyśmienicie! — Co takiego? zapytał Gedeon Spilett. — Szukamy szczątków okrętu po morzu i po ziemi! — I cóż? — To, że się one znajdują w powietrzu! I marynarz pokazał ręką dużą białą szmatę zawieszoną na szczycie sosny; kawałek z niej upadł na ziemię; Top przyniósł go właśnie. — Ależ to nie są szczątki okrętu! zawołał Gedeon Spilett. — O, za pozwoleniem! odparł Pencroff. — Jakto? więc to są?... — To są resztki pozostałe z naszego statku napowietrznego, z naszego balonu, który zawisł tam wysoko, na wierzchołku tego drzewa! Pencroff nie mylił się, wzniósł wspaniałe „hurra!“ i dodał: — Otóż mamy wyborne płótno! Będziemy z niego mieli bieliznę na całe lato! Jest z czego szyć chustki i koszule! He? panie Spilett, co pan powiadasz o takiej wyspie, gdzie koszule rosną na drzewach?... Była to w istocie okoliczność nader pomyślna dla osadników wyspy Lincolna, że balon wzbiwszy się raz ostatni w powietrze, spadł na powrót na wyspę i że szczęśliwy traf pozwolił im go odnaleść. Mogli więc albo zachować powłokę balonu pod tą samą postacią, gdyby zamierzali spróbować nową wycieczkę napowietrzną, albo też spożytkować korzystnie tych kilkaset łokci płótna przedniego gatunku, oczyściwszy je poprzednio z werniksu. Łatwo wystawić sobie jak jednomyślnie i żywo dzielili wszyscy radość Pencroffa. Trzeba było jednak zdjąć pierwej powłokę balonu z drzewa, na którem wisiała, ażeby w bezpiecznem przechować ją miejscu, a była to praca nielada. Nab, Harbert i marynarz wdrapawszy się na wierzchołek drzewa musieli dokazywać cudów zręczności, ażeby sprowadzić na dół olbrzymi balon obwisły. Praca ta trwała blisko dwie godziny i nietylko powłokę balonu z klapą, sprężynami, przyborami miedzianemi ale i sieć całą, to jest znaczny zapas powrozów i lin, obręcz i kotwicę balonu udało się sprowadzić szczęśliwie na ziemię. Powłoka oprócz pęknięcia, znajdowała się zresztą w dobrym stanie i tylko dolna jej część była podartą. Bogactwo to spadło na nich jakby z nieba. — Bądź co bądź jednak, panie Cyrus, odezwał się marynarz, jeśli zdecydujemy się kiedy opuścić wyspę, to nie balonem, prawda? Te statki napowietrzne nie lecą nigdy tędy, którędy by człowiek chciał; mieliśmy sposobność przekonać się trochę o tem! Widzisz pan, jeśli mnie pan posłuchasz, zbudujemy porządny statek o dwudziestu tonach pojemności, a pan pozwolisz mi skroić z tego płótna maszt przedni i żagiel trójkątny. Reszta pójdzie na bieliznę! — Obaczymy Pencroffie, obaczymy, odparł Cyrus Smith. — Tymczasem trzeba to wszystko ukryć bezpiecznie, rzekł Nab. W samej rzeczy ani myśleć było przenieść samemu tę kupę płótna, powrozów i lin, których ciężar był dość znaczny, do Pałacu Granitowego, a zanim by sprowadzono powózkę nie należało zostawiać dłużej tych bogactw na łaskę pierwszego lepszego orkanu. Osadnicy nasi połączonemi siłami zaciągnęli tedy cały ten pakunek na brzeg morza, gdzie odkryli dość obszerną jaskinię, która dzięki swemu położeniu, zabezpieczoną była od wichru, deszczu i od morza. — Trzeba nam było szafy, mamy szafę, rzekł Pencroff; lecz ponieważ nie zamyka się na klucz, trzeba więc zatkać jej otwór. Nie mam na myśli złodziejów dwunożnych lecz czworonożnych! O godzinie szóstej z wieczora było już wszystko na składzie, a dawszy owej małej szyi usprawiedliwioną ze wszech miar nazwę: „Przystani Balonowej“, ruszono dalej w drogę ku przylądkowi Ostrego Szponu. Pencroff z inżynierem gwarzyli o rozmaitych planach, które w jak najkrótszym czasie należało uskutecznić. Przedewszystkiem trzeba było wybudować most na Dziękczynnej, ażeby ułatwić komunikację z południową częścią wyspy; poczem miano wrócić po balon z powózką, gdyż czółno nie było w stanie go przewieźć; potem miano wybudować szalupę pomostową, Pencroff miał ją zaopatrzyć w przyrządy, a uczyniwszy to wszystko można było przedsięwziąć żeglugę dokoła wyspy, i t. d. i t. d. Tymczasem noc zapadła i było już ciemno, gdy osadnicy nasi przybyli do przylądka Rozbitków, do miejsca, w którem znaleźli ową drogocenną skrzynię. Lecz i tu podobnie jak gdzieindziej, nie było nic takiego, coby świadczyło o rozbiciu jakiego statku i trzeba było powrócić do wniosku sformułowanego poprzednio przez Cyrusa Smitha. Od przylądku Rozbitków do Pałacu Granitowego pozostawało jeszcze mil cztery, które można było rychło przebyć, lecz minęła już północ, gdy osadnicy nasi, idąc ciągle brzegiem morza aż do ujścia Dziękczynnej, dotarli do pierwszego kolana rzeki. W tem miejscu koryto było ośmdziesiąt stóp szerokie, trudno je było zatem przebyć, ale Pencroff podjął się był przezwyciężyć tę przeszkodę, wezwano go więc, ażeby wywiązał się z danego słowa. Trzeba przyznać, że podróżni nasi byli bardzo znużeni. Podroż była daleka a zdarzenie z balonem nie przyczyniło się wcale do ulżenia ich nogom i rękom. Spieszno im było zatem do Pałacu Granitowego, gdzie ich czekała wieczerza i spoczynek, i gdyby most był już istniał, w kwadrans byliby byli w domu. Noc była bardzo ciemna. Pencroff tedy rozpoczął przygotowania, by dotrzymać swej obietnicy. Zamierzał sporządzić rodzaj tratwy, na której by można było przepłynąć na drugi bok Dziękczynnej. Razem więc z Nabem uzbrojeni w siekiery, upatrzyli dwa drzewa rosnące w pobliżu rzeki, z których spodziewali się złatać jaką taką tratwę i przypuścili do nich szturm od dołu. Cyrus Smith i Gedeon Spilett, usiadłszy na brzegu, czekali aż przyjdzie chwila, w którejby trzeba przyjść w pomoc towarzyszom, podczas gdy Harbert przechadzał się tam i sam, nie wiele się troszcząc o to wszystko. Nagle Harbert, który zapędził się nieco dalej brzegiem rzeki, powrócił pędem i wskazując na prąd rzeki, zawołał: — Co tam płynie? Pencroff przerwał swą pracę i dostrzegł jakiś przedmiot, ruchomy majaczący w zmroku nocnym. — To czółno jakieś! rzekł po chwili. Zbliżyli się wszyscy do brzegu i ku najwyższemu zdziwieniu swemu ujrzeli w samej rzeczy łódź jakąś pędzącą z prądem rzeki. — Hola! co to za łódź! zawołał marynarz z nawyczki nabytej w swym zawodzie, nie zważając na to, że lepiej by było może zachować milczenie. Nikt nie odpowiadał. Łódź płynęła dalej i gdy się zbliżyła na dziesięć kroków, marynarz zawołał: — Wszak to nasze czółno! Urwało się z cumy i popłynęło z wodą! Trzeba przyznać, że w sam czas przychodzi! — Nasze czółno?... przebąknął inżynier. Pencroff miał słuszność. Było to w samej rzeczy czółno, które urwawszy się zapewne z cumy, wracało samo od źródeł Dziękczynnej. Było więc teraz rzeczą niemałej wagi schwytać je w biegu, zanimby wartki prąd wody uniósł je po za ujście rzeki. Dokonali tego bardzo zręcznie Nab z Pencroffem, za pomocą długiej żerdzi. Czółno przybiło do brzegu. Inżynier wskoczył w nie pierwszy, wziął cumę do ręki i namacał w samej rzeczy, że się przetarła była o skały. — Oto się zowie, rzekł do niego korespondent, to się zowie trafem... — Dziwnym! odparł Cyrus Smith. Dziwny czy nie, w każdym razie był to traf szczęśliwy! Harbert, korespondent, Nab i Pencroff kolejno zajęli miejsca w czółnie. Oni nie wątpili o tem wcale, że się cuma przetarła; najdziwniejszem jednak z tego wszystkiego było to, że czółno nadpłynęło właśnie w chwili, gdy osadnicy nasi mogli je schwytać w biegu, gdyż w kwadrans później byłoby zginęło w morzu. Gdyby to były czasy, w których duchy opiekuńcze żyły na ziemi, możnaby było po tem zdarzeniu mniemać, że wyspę zamieszkiwała jakaś istota nadprzyrodzona, która potęgę swoję obracała na usługi rozbitków! Po kilku uderzeniach wiosłem dopłynęli osadnicy nasi do ujścia Dziękczynnej. Wyciągnęli czółno na brzeg nie daleko „dymników“ i podążyli wszyscy ku drabince zwisającej z Pałacu Granitowego. Lecz w tej chwili Top zaszczekał gniewnie, a Nab, który szukał pierwszego stopnia drabinki, wydał krzyk... Drabinka gdzieś znikła.